A silicon-containing thin film is manufactured in various shapes, such as a silicon film, a silicon oxide film, a silicon nitride film, a silicon carbonitride film, a silicon oxynitride film, and the like, by various deposition processes in a semiconductor field, and is variously applied to many fields.
In particular, the silicon oxide film and the silicon nitride film may function as an insulating film, a diffusion prevention film, a hard mask, an etching stop layer, a seed layer, a spacer, trench isolation, intermetallic dielectric material and a protective layer in manufacturing a device, due to significantly excellent block property and oxidation resistance.
Recently, polycrystalline silicon thin film has been used for a thin film transistor (TFT), a solar cell, and the like, and therefore, the application field thereof has varied.
As a representative technology known for manufacturing a silicon-containing thin film, there are metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) forming a film on a surface of a substrate by reacting a silicon precursor in a mixed gas form and a reactive gas, or forming a film by direct reaction on a surface, and atomic layer deposition (ALD) forming a film by physical or chemical adsorption of a silicon precursor in a gas form on a surface of a substrate, followed by sequential introduction of a reactive gas. In addition, various technologies for manufacturing a thin film such as low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) using plasma capable of being deposited at a low temperature, and the like, are applied to a next-generation semiconductor and a display device manufacturing process, thereby being used to form ultra-fine patterns and deposit ultra-thin film having uniform and excellent properties at a nano-sized thickness.
Representative examples of a precursor used in forming a silicon-containing thin film as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. KR 2007-0055898 include silanes, silane chlorides, amino silanes and alkoxysilanes, and more specifically, silane chlorides such as dichlorosilane (SiH2Cl2) and hexachlorodisilane (Cl3SiSiCl3) and trisilylamine (N(SiH3)3), bis-diethylaminosilane (H2Si(N(CH2CH3)2)2) and di-isopropylaminosilane (H3SiN(i-C3H7)2), and the like, and used in a mass production of a semiconductor and a display.
However, a technology of forming an ultra-fine thin film having a uniform and thin thickness and excellent electrical properties at a desired low temperature according to miniaturization of devices caused by ultra-high integration of the devices, an increase in an aspect ratio, and diversification of device material has been demanded, and thus, high temperature process at 600° C. or more, step coverage, etching property, and physical and electrical properties of a thin film at the time of using the existing silicon precursor are emerging as an issue, and accordingly, excellent novel silicon precursor has been demanded to be developed.